


Killer

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, POV Outsider, The Adventure of the Three Garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another take on That Scene we've all reread 50,000 times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer

When you live by your gun and your wits you learn to size men up good and damn fast. And that's what I do when I'm cornered like a rat. 

The first one, that fancy English detective everyone talks about, ain't holding his gun like he plans to use the business end any time soon – probably thinks I'll just faint at the sound of his name. But the chap behind him's got the cold steady look of someone who's shot people. (Hell, I see that look every time I shave.) His bodyguard. 

So I distract 'em with my talk and whip off two shots, aiming at the bodyguard first. 

But damn me if he ain't faster! He's already moving, barrels into the detective and spoils my aim, and then a mule kicks my head and it's over.

Next thing I'm on the floor by the trap door and cuffed, and the Pinkertons are huddled together. There's a little blood; well, I hit one of them at least, the bodyguard will remember me for a few weeks while he's limping around. Not even a real wound – 

But now I go cold as the detective stares me down. His eyes – they're like lightning now. He snarls that I'd be dead right now if I'd killed the bodyguard. 

English reserve? Son of a _bitch_!


End file.
